Ii Katsuya
by Hiki-chan
Summary: SJ [Oneshot] Set in Ancient Egypt. Seth muses and uses and abuses his favorite spell. Much to the dismay of his blond lover...


Authors notes: I might not be able to use all the Egypt words correctly so please don't kill me :hides: Hehe, now that holidays are here, I can write many many many FICS! Woohooo! Onegai R&R :smiles:

Warning: Shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: Hai… don't own anything.

**Ii Katsuya**

**By: Hiki-chan**

Seth sat in his bedroom chamber. Resting his left hand on the tabletop while his right hand held onto the millennium rod. He stared aimlessly into space. Sure, he was the high priest and had duties but now he was quite free. One of those rare moments he could treasure with his lover. However, right now, his love of his life was not there.

Seth growled, of all times for that pup to go to the library to do some research and actually do some studying, it just **had **to be now. He wanted some release from all the work of being a high priest. Seth needed him to be with him, and _now_.

Smirking, Seth decided to do some magic. Now, his millennium rod was definitely powerful. There were many spells he could use it to cast. His favorite was the newest trick. He found out about it once he and Katsuya had an intercourse.

Decided it was time to test it out once again, Seth smiled slyly to himself.

The high priest waved the millennium rod in his hand. It glowed golden for a second before Seth murmured, "Ii Katsuya."

A soon as that spell was cast, a blond boy appeared in the air directly above the high priest. Let's just say, Katsuya found out first hand that what was up, will always come down.

The blond yelped in horror as he started to fall but a pair of strong arms grabbed him around his waist before he hit anything.

"Welcome back iew…" Seth purred into the blond's ear.

Katsuya glared at the high priest. "Seth! How many times did I tell you not to use that spell. It always freaked the hell outta me!"

Seth just watched in amusement as his lover continued blabbling, "And of all times Seth" The blond continued exasperatedly, "The only time when I feel like I should be studying or reading or doing some research, you have to come and drag me away! I mean, how **rare** is it that I actually do something like that!"

"Are you done?" The high priest smirked.

Katsuya glowered at the high priest, "One more thing, I'm **not** an iew!" Katsuya just stared at the taller man before he struggled to get out of his embrace. "Lemme go Seth. I want to go back to what I was doing before I lose my interest in it."

Surprisingly, Seth let go of his golden puppy and let him onto the floor. Katsuya stared in disbelief at his boyfriend. Seth actually listened to him? Shaking his thoughts out, Katsuya lifted a chin at his lover. Seth had better listen to him. He was actually doing something productive back there!

Then he slowly strolled out of the room.

As the door slowly closed, Seth smirked to himself. He waited for around 1 minute before he waved his rod again.

"A'nen Katsuya."

Once again, the young boy appeared out of nowhere and landed in Seth's arms.

"Seeeth!" Katsuya whined exasperatedly, "Now I really have no mood for hitting the books"

"Study later nefer. I want you here now" And he brought the blond into a kiss.

Katsuya broke the kiss. His face flushing from the comment. He muttered, "You always use that spellfor the wrong thing."

"Hnn… it's a good spell _Katsuya_" Seth whispered huskily into his lovers ear.

The blond shuddered before he answered with a snort, "Yeah right, summoning me all the times you want me to be with you huh."

"Yes… summoning you whenever i want to. Just like a master calling his iew to come back to him." Seth answered before he lifted the boy's chin and brought him into another kiss before Katsuya made another protest.

**Owari.**

Ii- Come.

Iew- Dog.

A'nen- Come back.

Nefer- Beautiful.

**So how was it? First try doing some Ancient Egypt fic… ehehe. I know its really short... sorry! Oh, and i know his millennium rod can't do spells and only can like, control people's mind. But oh well… :grins: Please R&R **


End file.
